


A little nudge

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, S7 finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Asked by v-swing on twitter:I think that the hug-scene gives more than enough for a “I end up things with Hook and I end up with the queen” type of fic.“You looked amazing.” The blonde’s words were a whisper but Regina heard them; saw how Emma bit down on her bottom lip, teeth marks disappearing quickly under her tongue as she licked the spot. “You look amazing.”





	A little nudge

**Author's Note:**

> This was asked by v-swing over twitter yesterday. More than asked she gave a little wink and I gladly took the idea. After a brief consultation she had let me answer on English rather than Spanish. (I don’t have any problems with writing on the later but I won’t lie; I’ve become so accustomed at writing fics in English that writing Emma and Regina in Spanish has become quite strange lol) Moving on... see you on the comment section ;)

 

“Henry told me I should search for you here.”

Regina rose her head, startled, as Emma pushed the door entirely open and stepped inside, cradling her jacket on her arms with a sheepish glint on her green eyes that made Regina sigh and nod while letting her gaze wander once again to the edge of the balcony she stood behind. She had already discarded the crown, its glow a beacon that called for her through the corner of her eye, but her head still felt heavy when she shrugged.

“I needed some time to think.”

Emma hummed, still halted in the middle of the room; a room that had transported Regina back to a past she found now strong enough to stare at without trembling. Emma, however, didn’t share those memories and so, once she took a step towards her, she did so without staring at the details on walls, nor the gold and white colors on every other surface. Back when she had been the Queen, in that Enchanted Forest that was and wasn’t the same now, Regina had changed all of them.

“I can leave you alone if that’s what you want.”

Emma’s mutter woke her up from her thoughts, the gentle tone on her voice making her smile before shaking her head. She truly didn’t want to miss the opportunity to talk with Emma after all; and the blonde knew that as well as herself. Smiling, Emma leaned on the balcony next to her, jacket flushed against her stomach and hands dangling from its border, narrowing her eyes at the falling sun that painted gold hues on her face and hands, hands, Regina realized as her gaze fell on them, that lacked something.

The blonde followed her gaze but said nothing, a tense second passing between them.

“I see you have changed.”

“I’m more used to slacks than dresses now I’m afraid.”

She shouldn’t ask, Regina thought. She shouldn’t even be asking herself, she shouldn’t be letting her heart flutter and her magic coil on her stomach as she was and yet she parted her lips, ready to ask where the ring, the awful tacky ring, had gone.

“You knew I was going to appear, right?”

Regina blinked at the question as she saw how Emma’s right thumb pressed the back of the blonde’s left hand, leaving behind a set of sparks that got lost on the woman’s skin the second she eased the pressure.

“I hoped so.” It was a succinct response, one that didn’t truly convey how she had looked into familiar and not so familiar faces as time had ticked by, the sudden glow on her chest as she realized she was truly seen as Regina by everyone around her somehow muted as she hadn’t seen Emma’s green eyes among the crowd.

Emma sucked her breath and faced her, forcing Regina to stop looking at her hands -at the ring that wasn’t there- and stare at her. Somewhere beneath them, trumpets could be heard but Regina didn’t pay the salvo any mind; she couldn’t.

“You looked amazing.” The blonde’s words were a whisper but Regina heard them; saw how Emma bit down on her bottom lip, teeth marks disappearing quickly under her tongue as she licked the spot. “You look amazing.”

Regina could feel needles beginning to prick her skin, her hands falling down at her sides as Emma’s gaze fell to her feet only to come back up dizzyingly quick.

“Emma…” She didn’t know what to say, however, and so she halted herself as Emma cleared her throat. When silence had become uncomfortable between them? The question made Regina want to scream at the blonde, the truth of their stilted silence, uncomfortable words spinning inside of her.

“And I’m sure you will be an amazing queen, even if, for me, you will always be the mayor.”

Regina opened her mouth but said nothing as Emma let out a frustrated sigh and covered her eyes with her left hand, the rustle of the jacket against the front of her dress suddenly as deafening as the rush of blood on Regina’s ears as she stared, mute.

“I sometimes… think of that.” Emma spoke, eyes still covered in a rushed tone, one that almost didn’t come across. “About you being the mayor; about me being the sheriff. I think I miss that. Sometimes.”

This time Regina didn’t realize she had whispered the blonde’s name until Emma let her hand fall from her face and nodded, her eyes nudging Regina to try to speak for a second time and, again, failing to do so.

“But I guess I will just call you Your Majesty from now on although we need to work on your title. Good Queen? My mother has never been good at naming people.”

That made Regina laugh a little even if she didn’t feel like laughing. Even if, she realized with a startle, she was closer to Emma now and she didn’t know if it was time for her to take a step back or not.

“She isn’t.” She agreed at the end, weakly, much more weakly than she would have wanted to. She felt dizzy, her own magic felt dizzy and was heavy on the back of her tongue, sparkling just behind her eyes as she tried to blink. The trumpets kept on blaring at their feet, the sun was brighter than it should be and everything felt highlighted; Emma’s green eyes swallowing her up as she tried to steady herself.

“I also wanted to kiss you on that aisle. I still want to.”

The words didn’t come slurred nor choppy, they weren’t a mutter or a whisper but a statement, one that made Regina’s eyes widen as Emma’s did the same, the truth hanging between them as magic sparkled, stronger than ever.

“I’m…”

Regina shook her head; she wasn’t going to let Emma say “sorry”. Not today.

“Where’s your ring?”

She was closer than ever to the younger woman, a breath away really and everything, from the bright light to the trumpets, was forgotten as Emma blinked owlishly, that detail seeming to have left her mind as she run one hand through her hair, the same one, Regina denoted, that had covered her eyes, the same one that should have had that ring… a ring that had been a permanent fixture on her. A ring Regina had learnt not to look too much at. Emma’s lips were wobbly by the time she answered, her voice trembling at the end as she answered, eyes smoldering as she spoke.

“I told Hook I couldn’t have it anymore. That’s why Henry told me where you were.”

Saying that Regina effortlessly decided to kiss Emma right here and there would be a lie. She doubted a second, a second in where silence fell between them once again; a thousand different questions burning their way up the queen’s throat. Saying that once she closed those final inches, fingers digging into the fabric of Emma’s dress as she tilted her head and waited for a permission that was granted with a whimper, the kiss was perfect would also, be a lie.

It was messy.

It was messy in the way Emma froze as Regina kissed her only to moan as the brunette licked her lips, her bottom lip falling open as Regina pressed herself against the blonde’s chest. It was messy in the way Regina almost tripped as Emma’s jacket fell from the woman’s arms, dazed as she was as she kissed the younger woman a second time, and then a third. It was messy in the way their magics reacted; the smell of ozone filling the air, crackling and oozing out of their hands. It was messy in the way Emma seemed to favor lips and Regina definetely favored tongue.

It was messy in the way Regina knew that they needed to talk once the kiss was over; about Hook, about Hope, about them, about what the kiss meant, about what then would happen now. It was messy in the way she feared some of those answers.

But, she realized, smiling into it and just letting every drop of magic envelop her, it was theirs.


End file.
